CULDESAC OF THE DEAD
by AlienX
Summary: In the last few decades George A. Romero brought us his "Dead" series. They instantly became one of the most famous franchises in the world. Now the Eds reach their final destination, into this franchise. Enjoy! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

[_I do not own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy ™, neither any of George A. Romero movies. This is purely fan-made._]

CHAPTER I

It seemed he was running for hours. He couldn't stop. Not after the terror he saw… The terror his friends saw. Double D didn't run very fast, but he was at least faster than these… things.

"Curse my slow running," he said quiet, then yelled. "Wait, fellows!"

Ed and Eddy were at least ten inches away from him. They were breathless, so was Double D. But they had to run… or else they would be eaten alive.

Double D couldn't run anymore. "I'm done for!" he thought.

"Help! Please help!" he shouted.

Ed saw Double D and hurried to rescue his dear friend.

"I am coming for you, Double D!" he yelled.

"Ed, come on!" said Eddy. "There's no time!"

Ed didn't listen. He grabbed Double D by the legs and lifted him to his shoulders.

"Thank you Ed," Double D said. "You're a good friend."

"No time, Double D!" Ed replied. "They're coming to take us away!"

The two Ed's (Ed and Eddy) continued running. Soon a path to the left appeared, but Eddy decided to continue forward.

"This way!" he yelled.

But something made them stop. It was in front of them, seeking for flesh. It was a zombie! Its skin was pale white, its eyes were looking in random directions and it had mortal wounds. Soon the eyes turned to something else… food. The delicacy of human flesh.

"That way!" Eddy yelled, pointing the other path.

The zombie reached out its hands to get the Ed's, but they were too fast for it. They ran, and they ran… until the path brought them back to the cul-de-sac. Ed's house was in front of them.

"Quick! In Ed's house!" – said Double D.

He got off Ed's shoulders. He opened the door wide. Ed and Eddy came in.

"Wait!!!" a girl's voice heard.

It was Nazz's voice. She appeared running through the cul-de-sac.

"Nazz! Quick!" shouted Double D.

Nazz entered the house fast.

Kevin appeared with his bike.

"Wait for me, dorks!" he yelled.

He came in the house… with his bike.

"For God's sake, Kevin!" Yelled to him Double D. "Do you have to enter the house with your _bike_?!"

"Hurry, buddy," said Johnny to Plank and ran into the house, carrying him.

"Move it, Double D Ed-boy!" yelled Rolf and ran into the house with his animals, pushing Double D.

"Fear is not an excuse for being rude, Rolf!" said Double D.

Eddy came. He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door with a _SLAM_.

END OF CHAPTER

~o~

[_Note: I still haven't written the whole thing yet. Next chapter is coming in three to four days, I think._]


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

It was very quiet in Ed's house. All the kids were standing in the hallways. They were sweating. (Of course they will be.) They were terrified like never before. The ultimate terror…

Ed ran into the kitchen. As he came in, he heard two screams.

Sarah and Jimmy were more terrified than the others. They were sitting on the floor, sweating and shaking. Their faces were describing total terror. They (Sarah and Jimmy) had their eyes closed, so they don't see the horrible creatures.

Soon Sarah opened her eyes. When she saw that there was no zombie at all, she turned from scared to a little angry.

"Get up Jimmy," she said. "It's just my stupid brother.

Jimmy opened his eyes. He felt a relief.

The other kids came inside too.

"Well," said Double D "I suppose we are safe here."

At that moment Ed looked through the window. He was panicked.

"It's still not safe!" he yelled. Sarah and Jimmy started shaking again. "They can still break the windows and tear the flesh from our bones!"

"The dork is right man," agreed Kevin. "Haven't you seen a zombie movie before? Go and get some wood, nails, hammers… Everything what you can find in this house! We've gotta board this place up!"

Eddy was annoyed by that. He didn't want Kevin to be the boss. _He _wanted to be in charge.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said angrily. "Who let _you _in charge?"

"I don't care man," the reply came. "If you want, go and die out there. But we here, will survive!"

Eddy looked through the window. A few zombies were coming. He mad a timid smile.

"Err… Ed?" he asked. "Where are your dad's tools?"

Soon every kid (except for Jimmy and Nazz) was hammering the nails into the boards. It went like that: putting board, nail, hammering, putting another board, nail, etc.

Two hours later every window and door was boarded up. One of the windows had a missing board, which was replaced with a table leg. Johnny didn't want to sacrifice his wooden friend, Plank like that. The house was darker, scarier…

"Oh, it was horrible, Sarah!" Jimmy started to cry. "It was so scary! I don't wanna die!"

"I'm scared too Jimmy," replied Sarah.

"You don't know the horror Rolf saw," said Rolf. "Rolf was working like always, when he saw two of these creatures. They grabbed Gertrut* and they started tearing her flesh with their teeth. Rolf was too terrified to see what happened next. He took his animals with him and ran! Papa used to say, one day when there's no more room in hell, the dead shall walk the Earth."

"Looks like your father was right Rolf," said Double D. "Wait! Kevin, what about food?"

"Yeah," confirmed Johnny. "Me and Plank are so-o hungry."

"Ed, go check the refrigerator," said Kevin.

"I've got the bucket guys!" said stupidly Ed.

Ed went to the fridge, opened it and came out only with a piece of cheese, some crackers and a can of mayonnaise.

"Cheese, crackers and mayo?" asked Nazz. "How are supposed to eat that?"

"It's not much," answered Kevin. "But it'll have to do. We're gonna think of something tomorrow. After that you can sleep. I'll be on my guard."

All the kids ate with out talking.

Late at night Double D asked Eddy:

"You're acting strange, Eddy. Where's your big talking?"

"Shut up, sockhead! I'm thinking of how much life stinks. We'll probably die soon and I didn't get any cash!"

"Well, at least we can remember the good times."

"Like there were any good times!"

Later at night everybody was sleeping. Kevin felt tired… very tired… But he had to stay on guard. If anything happens, he had to wake the others. But soon he couldn't take it anymore. He dived into the land of the dreams, deeper and deeper…

END OF CHAPTER

~o~

*One of Rolf's chickens, mentioned many times in the show.


End file.
